


Binding Problems

by IvyCpher



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bittersweet, Crying, Established Relationship, Gender Dysphoria, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, POV Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Harry Potter, Transgender Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25326922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: When Draco faints during Quidditch practice due to his excessive chest binding, he is taken to the hospital wing by his boyfriend Harry.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 24
Kudos: 383





	Binding Problems

Draco sighed irritably as he was led up to the hospital wing by his boyfriend Harry. He felt like complete and utter shit, not just because he felt like he was going to puke and every breath he took was hell, but because he knew Harry was cross with him.

He had left his binder on for an entire three hour long Quidditch practice because he didn't like the stares he got from some of his teammates when he wore a sports bra under his robes. Halfway through the practice Draco began to feel light headed, but still he played it out until the end. Or really, he played it out until he fainted while still in the air. The only thing that kept him from breaking his neck was Harry, who flew in and caught him last minute.

Although Draco wasn't out long, he woke up shortly after Harry caught him with everyone on the team clustered around them and making sure that he was okay. And although that was embarrassing enough already, what Draco was more ashamed about was the silent anger on Harry's face as he knelt over him. Harry had his hand on his chest, it was clear that he could feel the binder under his robes.

"Hospital wing." Harry said, "Now." He gently lifted Draco up, leaving his broom on the ground.

Draco didn't say anything as he walked, mostly leaning against Harry, up to the castle. What the worst part was wasn't the pain he was in, it wasn't even that Harry was angry at him, it was the fact that Harry wouldn't  _ talk  _ to him. Draco would rather have Harry shout at him all the way up to the castle instead of walking with him in a stony silence. Because at least when someone was shouting at you, you knew what they were thinking. If a person was silent towards you, you could never possibly guess what they were thinking.

When they arrived at the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey promptly greeted them. "Mr. Potter, what's wrong with Ms. Malfoy?" She asked, looking Draco up and down.

That was one of the many reasons Draco hated going to the hospital wing. Stupid Pomfrey never seemed to get his pronouns right. Draco was just opening his mouth to correct her when Harry beat him to it.

"Mister," Said Harry, sounding tired.

Madam Pomfey looked confused for a moment.  _ "Mister?" _

Rolling his eyes, Harry sighed. "Mr. Malfoy."

Casting a careful look over Draco, Madam Pomfrey's hands quickly flew into the air. "Oh, yes,  _ Mister Malfoy."  _ She gestured to the nearest bed, "And what happened to  _ Mister Malfoy?"  _ She asked as Harry helped Draco over to the bed and sat him down.

Harry looked at Draco, and it was then Draco knew that he was expected to speak. "I fainted." He said simply, looking away from Harry. "Fell off my broom."

"Goodness! Now could've caused that?" Pomfrey looked between the two boys, but when neither of them answered, she just sighed. "Well, I'll fetch some Pick-Me-Up potion for you, Mister Malfoy." She directed her wand at a white privacy curtain and moved it so that both Harry and Draco were hidden. "Potter, you can keep your friend company if you wish, but he'll have to be here for at least an hour." Then she walked off.

When she was gone, Harry plopped down onto the hospital bed beside Draco. "Why'd you wear it?" He asked, turning to look at Draco. "No one looks at your chest during a game."

Pursing his lips, Draco looked up at Harry, suddenly angry.  _ "They do."  _ He hissed. "They stare at the outline of my bra, I know they do. I-... I can feel their eyes on me." He said disgustedly.

"I'm sorry-" Harry said quickly. "You just- you scared me. What if I didn't catch you? You could've gotten hurt!" He slapped his hands over his knees. "You already  _ are  _ hurt!"

Crossing his arms over his chest, Draco looked away. "So what if I am? If I break a bone or tear my skin open, that doesn't matter! This hag can just fix me up again," He sighed, waving over his shoulder to indicate he was talking about Madam Pomfrey. "There's no potion or charm in all the damned wizarding world that could make my chest flat or make me grow a penis, so what does it matter if I get hurt trying to look the way I want to look?  _ That  _ pain and  _ those  _ injuries are curable!" Draco gestured to his whole body,  _ "This isn't!"  _ He shouted.

And suddenly, Draco was being hugged by Harry and all of his tears spilled out. He buried his face in Harry's chest and sobbed. Crying only added to the increasing pains in his chest, but he couldn't find the ability to  _ stop  _ crying. He was just  _ done.  _ Just  _ sick  _ of having to deal with his body not being correct.

"It matters to me, okay?" Asked Harry slowly. He was holding Draco so close to his chest that he could hear his heartbeat. "I don't want to see you hurting yourself, Draco. I know you're a man and I love you, but I can't stand by while you abuse yourself like this." He gently pulled Draco away from his chest, "Will you take it off?" He asked, his eyes darting down to Draco's chest.

While trying to catch his breath, Draco nodded. With shaking hands he undid the few ties on his Slytherin robes and pulled them over his head. Then he grabbed the bottom of his sweater and slowly pulled it over his head. Sitting there in just his black binder and pants, he suddenly felt cold and longed to pull his sweater back on. But he didn't, instead Draco carefully pulled his binder off and over his head. Once his chest was free, he took a deep breath. It didn't hurt to breathe anymore, but his discomfort from binding while exercising had not faded.

Moving closer to Draco, Harry wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him close. "I can't make you not wear your binder-"

"But you can bloody well bitch to me about it," Mumbled Draco, smiling a small smile as he wiped his eyes on his wrist.

Harry continued like he hadn't been interrupted, "But could you just try not to wear it so much?  _ Especially  _ during Quidditch?"

Slowly, Draco nodded.

Sighing relivedly, Harry pressed a kiss to the side of Draco's head. "Thank you."

Before Draco could reply, there came the footsteps of Madam Pomfrey returning. He quickly moved away from Harry and pulled his sweater back on. It wasn't just out of decency for himself but for the fact that she would have kicked Harry out of the hospital wing if she saw them together like that with Draco's bare chest. She might've even given them detention under the suspicion that they were up to nothing decent, and if Draco was going to get detention for that he was damn well going to be doing something actually indecent with his boyfriend, not just sitting around topless.

Just as Draco had pulled his sweater back on and he and Harry put nearly a foot of space between them, Madam Pomfrey pulled back the privacy curtains. In her hand she held a clear bottle of pink potion, "Here you are, Mr. Malfoy," She handed Draco the bottle while looking over him and Harry both; no doubt looking for clues that they had been doing something wrong. "A swallowful every hour for three hours should do it." She nodded softly, "But if you continue to feel the wear and tear of your fall, start taking it every half hour."

As he turned the bottle over in his hands, Draco grimaced. It looked like it would taste disgusting, like almost every medicinal potion did. "Madam Pomfrey, do you suppose I could just go back to the Slytherin dormitory?"

"Now you need rest. The best place for you to get rest is here in the hospital wing where you can be monitored." Clasping her hands together, Madam Pomfrey sighed, "You Quidditch players take no care in your own safety… What if-"

"What if I returned him to the hospital wing?" Interrupted Harry, "Sorry, Madam Pomfrey," He quickly added. "But, if Draco shows no signs of feeling better, I promise I can bring him back here."

Though she looked quite displeased at being cut off, Madam Pomfrey nodded slowly. "I suppose… if I have your word on it, Mr. Potter then that wouldn't be the worst thing to do in this situation." She turned to Draco. "Is that what you wish to do?"

With a roll of his eyes, Draco nodded. "It was my idea, so of course that's what I want to do."

"Well- it's alright with me  _ as long as,"  _ Added Pomfrey sternly, "You take your first dosage of the potion here." She pointed to the floor with her wand.

Grimacing, Draco sighed.  _ "Fine."  _ Then he uncorked the bottle, releasing twirling pink fumes into the air. Just to get it over with, he brought the bottle to his lips and swiftly took a swig of the potion inside. Though the Pick-Me-Up potion had not been in his mouth for more than a second, it was all that Draco could taste. He pulled the bottle away from his lips, gagging at the putrid flavour that was a cross between bubble gum and black licorice. "There," He gasped, working the bottle once more. "Happy?" Despite the potions horrible taste, he could already feel some of his chest pain disappearing. 

"Delighted," Pomfrey said sarcastically. She shook her head and waved her hands at Harry and Draco, "You can leave now but I expect you back if you continue to feel unwell." She turned and left as the boys got up from the bed.

"I'll show her  _ unwell,"  _ Grumbled Draco under his breath. He picked up his binder and stuffed it and the Pick-Me-Up potion into his Quidditch robes before balling up the robes. "At least I can finally leave this place."

Harry grabbed Draco's hand and gave it a quick squeeze, "I don't like staying here much either. But you got lucky," He pushed up his glasses, pulling Draco away from the bed and out of the open doors. "Now you don't have to stay here the rest of the evening."

As they walked, Draco held his robes to his chest with his free hand to hide his chest. "I would've thrown a fit had she kicked you out."

Rolling his eyes, Harry leaned over to kiss Draco's cheek. "I wouldn't have let her." He paused, "Let's go back to the dorm and I'll try to make you feel better, okay? As an apology for me being mad earlier."

A grin pulled at Draco's lips, "How far are you willing to go to make me feel better?" He asked quietly despite the corridor being completely deserted. "Because- I really just wouldn't mind laying in bed with you. To be honest- all of this has just made me feel tried." He shook his head softly.

"That's exactly what I was offering," Smiled Harry as they approached the entrance to the Slytherin dormitories. "You'll have to remember to take your potion though."

"Ugh, I can't believe you'd betray me like this and actually make me drink it."

"Well, I'm your boyfriend aren't I?" Harry asked, shrugging. "Wouldn't you want me to be a… good one?"

"I don't have to want you to be anything," Draco leaned up to kiss Harry's cheek, "Sadly you're perfect." He sighed before giving the password to get into the common room. The entrance then appeared before them.

As they entered the common room, they were both quickly swarmed with questions from their fellow Slytherins, whom word had already spread to about Draco's fall. But instead of answering their questions, Harry and Draco quickly went down to their dormitory and shut the door.

Draco flung himself onto his bed and sighed with his face in comforter. Then he dug into his Quidditch robes and pulled out his horrible tasting potion before reaching to put it on the nightstand. As he laid on his stomach, Draco lazily kicked off his Quidditch boots and let them fall to the floor. Harry, after taking off his own robes and boots and leaving them by his bed, was soon on the bed beside Draco closing the hangings. But as soon as they were hidden in the bed, Draco got up and crawled into Harry's lap. He tangled his arms around his boyfriend's shoulders and his legs around his waist. He rested his chin on Harry's shoulder and stayed quiet for a moment, just enjoying the fact that he was with Harry and got to be held by him practically whenever he wanted.

"I'll try to bind less." Draco said quietly. "Maybe halfway through the day I can change out of my binder and into something else…. You know, I wouldn't even need to wear a bra if I had on one of your jumpers. No one would notice."

Harry snorted, "Is the cost for you to bind less  _ really  _ just some of my jumpers? You already have half of them in your trunk anyways."

"Yeah, but I don't actually wear them to class." Taking his chin off of his boyfriend's shoulder, Draco looked at Harry. He brought his hand up to gently brush his fingers over his cheek. "You know, without you I probably would kill myself with it. I'd never take it off." He admitted, "But, I suppose knowing you love me makes that hard to do otherwise."

Looking sad at that comment, Harry gently pressed his forehead to Draco's. "Well, I  _ do  _ love you, Draco." He breathed. "And it kinda makes me feel bad to know that  _ I'm  _ the only reason you don't take binding too far." He hesitated, "So I'll just have to make sure I love you enough that you'll never hurt yourself again."

"That's a lot to do, especially when you already love me enough. But I can't promise that I'll never hurt myself again… That's just… impossible when you don't like yourself." Sighing against Harry's lips, Draco felt bad for worrying him so much. But it was hard to care about your body when it didn't even feel like your body in the first place. "I love you." He said, because he really did. He loved Harry more than anything.

It was then when Harry smiled softly, though his smile still held bits of sadness, it also was a small bit happy. "I love you too, Draco." And then, slowly Harry joined their lips in a kiss.

Draco let out a sigh that he didn't even know he was holding in and closed his eyes. As he kissed Harry, he slowly adjusted himself to push him back on to the bed. Even in their changing of positions, their lips stayed locked. Harry's hands traveled down Draco's side until they stopped at his hips.

Carefully, Harry pulled away from the kiss and looked up at Draco. "You're so handsome." He whispered, smiling.

Draco felt like he had just tested every love potion in the world. His face was warm beyond belief, his heart was racing, and his chest felt lighter than air. All amidst those wonderfully perfect feelings, he couldn't think of anything but the man infront of him, Harry Potter, his boyfriend whose kiss tasted like firewhiskey and who could always make him feel like he had just caught the golden snitch.

Without even bothering to think of a reply to Harry's comment, Draco leaned back down and kissed Harry again. 

**Author's Note:**

> I write trans HP characters just to piss off JKR and because it's nice to see the characters I love as trans! I actually have another trans Draco idea, but I don't know if many would like it since it's dramione.
> 
> Comments are very much appreciated!!!


End file.
